NeonTactics
by Tyr Alexander
Summary: EvangelionFFTPS1Here about Shinji's,Asuka's,Rei's and a host of other evangelion characters adventure to save Ivalice. Story is told alongside the main story.Review please...
1. Crapppdamn you Asuka

Chapter 1: Crapppppp….damn you Asuka

"Come back here you thieves." a merchant yelled as Asuka and Shinji dressed in the traditional green garbs befitting there profession. Asuka stole glances as looked back at the plump well fed merchant chased after them or made the attempt to. They ran between the wooden stalls knocking over boxes and crates to hinder his advance.

"Don't slow up you Baka." Asuka screamed at the top of her lungs, "You don't want to get caught do you?"

"Shut up! I can keep going." Shinji replied holding two rather large bags in comparison to Asuka's little one. They ducked into an alleyway, blending in with the walls fooling the merchant that they were still ahead of him. Asuka looked at Shinji, giving him her patented smirk of confidence. "Come baka…Misato is probably waiting for us in the hideout."

"I think you should check the bar first." he quipped following her up a flight of stairs. The walk over the slums way long and boring. Asuka regaled Shinji with her tales of how she was a great princess from a long defeated kingdom. How as soon as her father regains his throne she will be returned to power. Shinji however politely agreed with her and stated, "if you are a princess then I going be famous one day." They shared a tense laugh…when they reached the hideout they found Misato, purple hair and all, laid out overtop her own axe. Shinji nose slowly started bleeding as he peered up the drunken Geomancer's poncho. Her purple pubic hairs seemed so inviting as he stared. Asuka went to speak to him but noticed the blank expression and the red liquid from his nose. Promptly moving closer and cocking an open palm back; within the next seven second a red handprint was add to his cheek as he was forced back into reality. Asuka pushed Misato off the table and on to the floor where she promptly summoned stone spirits to attack just incase she was being attacked. Opening one eye to quickly inspect the area. When it was clear that it was her two favorite partners in crime, she sat up and looked around.

"Asuka…sweetie what did I tell you about waking me up?" she asked calmly dispelling the stone spirits.

"I didn't mean to but if you want to be Shinji's first. Then I guess I should have let you sleep." she sneered laying her bag down.

"Damn it Asuka you shouldn't waken me…the force from our dear Shinji would have made me sober and alert as well as his."

"Fat chance…Misato…Shinji is going to bang me first isn't that right? Why sleep with a drunken Geomancer when you can bang a princess?" Misato gave her a coy smile but gave Shinji a seductive glance. Shinji turned beet red as Misato muzzled closer to him.

"Misato that is cheating…"

"What do you mean?" she question innocently.

"You know what I mean…the table your poncho…you purposely laid there."

"Oh and you didn't purposely take a bath during Shinji's time at the water." Asuka begun to twiddle her thumbs. "Well you see…um…I was dirty and I needed to get clean…_(okay stick on this path Asuka and you can get innocent points)_ you can't steal smelling like marsh water." Misato looked at her like she was stupid…

"Me and you need to re-evaluate the terms of bet." Misato commented tugging on Shinji's hair.

"Misato can you get off him for sixty seconds so we can start the meeting." She sighed and crawled on all four over to her spot at the head of the table. Making sure to lower the front of her body low enough to cause the bottom raise up. To ensure that she got Shinji's attentions she made moaning noises and wiggle her ass a bit. Asuka made sure to clear her throat loudly enough to drown out the moans. Misato took her place at the head of the table.

"I call this meeting of the Guild of Thieves to order." Misato said looking around at her two other members, "Asuka what is today's plunder?"

"Me and lover boy over there managed to swipe as much as we could fit into our sacks from that plumb merchant Gahas' place."

"Misato I think we should leave town tonight." Shinji commented his voice full to the brim with fear. Misato looked at Shinji and smiled reassuringly.

"And why is that Shinji?"

"I think the baka has lost his nerve for the job."

"I didn't lose my nerve I just don't want to here when Gahas sends the whole of his military after us." Shinji sighed glad to release all he had to say finally.

"Are you sure…do you really think that lard ass would go that far?" Misato quizzing him. He nodded. "We stole some good stuff. I said we hull ass of this one horse city." Asuka added after thinking a bit on the situation.

"You two are pansies…come on do you think that lard really would?"

Just then Misato got the answer to her question as she heard a small battalion of soldiers run by the doorway.

"They said the thieves ran that way."

"Yeah we better find them quick before Master Gahas' as our heads for afternoon tea."

"I don't want to die check every house from the end of that alleyway…to the surrounding areas."

"We can't let them escape."

Misato should up walked over to the door and locked it as best she could then barricaded it with a chair. Asuka got up as Shinji was already gone out the window…

"Why does that baka always goes get the chocobos?" Asuka inquired packing up the goods back into their sacks.

"Because unlike him, you talk too much and is too loud for your own good. Now get going." Asuka made her way to the same window as Shinji then hopped down a short ways onto an adjacent roof. Misato quickly grabbed her axe from the floor beside her and followed suit. Shinji came by dragging three yellow chocobos by their reins with him.

"Get on." he ordered as he hopped on his. They followed suit quickly without incident or words exchanged. Pushing it forward they made their way into the forest. Quickly losing sight of the city, they stopped for a brief moment so Misato could strap on the bags properly to the chocobo.

"Everyone say good bye to Garland Magic City." Misato said making sure the booty was fastened tightly…

"Where to now?" Asuka said glaring at Shinji.

"How in the hell I am suppose to know…tell us oh fearless leader." Misato sighed, "Okay you two don't blow a fuse thing about it. I say we go to Igros." Shinji's and Asuka's jaws drop…was their ever drunken horny leader final in state of mind slightly abnormal. Misato noticed their looks and flipped them both off.

"Don't give me that. Igros is ripe for the taking…"

"Yeah you know why it is ripe for the taking?"

"Prince Larg is base." Asuka informed strolling ahead of the two, "How about the Dorter Trade City?"

"Um…Misato…Asuka if it is all the same to you guys I want to visit Orbonne Monastery." They both turned to him with a look of disgust on their face.

"Why do you want to go to Orbonne?" Asuka pondered while looking at him.

"Because…I want to…visit someone there?" The trio strolled onward Misato looking ahead and Asuka looking back both their glances were directed at Shinji. Shinji too busy wrap up in thought to neither notice or care.

"Yes I want to go Orbonne…It has been to long since she and I visited each other."

"THAT BAKA IS A TWO-TIME MAN WHORE! PERVERT HOW DARE YOU LIE ABOUT YOUR VIRGINITY!" Shinji turned beet red as Asuka stared him down. Her piercing gaze burned brightly with anger and madness. Shinji felt beads of sweat drop from his forehead.

"Who is she, Shinji?" Misato asked calmly knowing that by his bodily reactions in the past that he couldn't be nothing else but a virgin.

Shinji scratched his back of his head… "My mother." he whimpered. Asuka pulled back hard on her rein stopping her mount abruptly. "Your mother is in Orbonne. As what a temple knight, holy knight, monk, nun, high priestess. Tell me Shinji."

"As a cadaver." Misato said remembering from one of their private conversations, "She is buried in the mausoleum."

"Can we go to Orbonne?" he asked timidly.

"I don't see why not." Misato said…They made there way into the Sweegy Woods set up camp always Shinji took up first watch. The trio sat around the fire's glow, each illuminated a bright orange from it.

"Okay the way I see it…we sell the stuff in Dorter then go to Orbonne." Asuka suggested removing her green bandana and revealing her fiery red hair. Shinji did likewise revealing a sea of brown…Misato always prepare for the eventuality that her ragtag group of thieves would have to eventually leave their current place of business; she made sure that she had a pouch full of the essentials. 5 potions, 3 phoenix down, a bottle of ether, tents and a bottle of Garland's finest ale. Of course Misato was willing to share everything with her ill prepare allies, except for her ale.

"Come on Misato just a sip."

"No Asuka. Do you remember the last time I gave you some?"

"Yeah…it was a great day."

"For you Asuka…poor Shinji went around naked all day because you wouldn't give him his clothes." Misato replied downing the ale almost instantly in its tiny flash. Letting out a pleased sigh, Misato clasped on her back, this time exposed in herself only because she was genuinely sleepy. Shinji looked at Asuka had also curled into a ball near the fire with her eyes closed. Shinji stared aimlessly at the moon…a millions of thoughts ran through his head about parents and everything he left behind. He smiled warmly at all the good thoughts and frowned bitterly at all the bad one. He wasn't the same person he was back then and he didn't know whether the was a good thing or a bad one. Shinji searched aimlessly at Misato's pack…she always had food though he had eaten before leaving he still was a little hunger. Finding only her infamous curry, he opted to go search the woods for a meal. Quickly taking a knife from underneath his vest, he hide and saw quite well for it to be night. The monsters of Sweegy Wood lay dormant scattered about the area. He quickly spotted a white hare…sleeping in the underbrush. Silently stalking his pray and with a might leap, his dagger came down upon it's head. He hurried back to the camp knowing the sound of and smell of the blood from his kill would arouse some monster if not all. He quickly skinned his prey and roasted slowly over an open fire. Taking only a small portion of the meat and leaving the rest for the girls to feud over in the morning.

The sun came into the world in it's usual way, trailing happiness across the land as a new day begins. Rousing every living creature that seeks blessing it's presence from slumber. Everyone except for Shinji that is…Shinji's wake up call came in the form of Misato's and Asuka's eating noises. After his meal the night pass without incident and Shinji could no longer maintain a state of awareness. But the battling egos of Asuka and Misato over the rabbit he left for them, stirred him to life.

"Hey you don't even like rabbit." he heard Asuka as he stared at the sky.

"I don't like rabbit I don't like rabies." Misato countered.

"What the fuck is a rabies?"

"Rabies is what I will give you if you don't fuck stop hounding me about my share." Misato yelled softly, "Let go of my leg now." Shinji sat and gave them both a stern and anger look. Misato's axe was at Asuka's throat while Asuka's knives were at Misato's heart. Shinji simply stood up fixed his bandana and left. He grabbed two sack and started walking to Dorter…his first step. From there it was a day's trip to the monastery. Misato and Asuka quickly broke camp after exchanging a few confused glances at each other. Misato grabbed her sack and Asuka hers. They chased after him not letting him get to far ahead of them. Finally catching up with him at a clearing around noontime. The site before them made Shinji second guess his ability to tell time. Dorter was directly ahead of them and Shinji couldn't believe his eyes. It was the royal flag of Ivalice flying high above the city.

"What up there Shinji?" Misato asked, Shinji hunched his shoulders.

"I don't know. But I intended to find out." They made their way inside…there was a parade and a festival. Shinji found an empty stall well the others split up to gather information about it. He had visited Dorter many times before hand by today Dorter was in an uproar. Misato and Asuka returned with the desired information. The buzz was that Princess Ovelia had come on a royal visit to the Orbonne and was making her way through Dorter…

"This should make it easier to sell." Misato whispered to Shinji and Asuka trying to overcome the roar of the crowd. Shinji smiled that the way the their goods were going and the amount of profits. Midday came quickly and both bodyguard position and merchant position had shifted several times between the trio. When it was Shinji's turn again to be information gather, he went to the pub "Eye of Dorter" to relax. He sat at his usual table and wait for the waitress.

"Hey Shinji long time no see." the waitress smiled warming at him.

"It has been. How have you been?" Shinji replied with the same feelings and everything.

"The usual?"

"Yeah."

Shinji walked as she disappeared behind the bar counter…he could instantly feel his body mellow out after toiling in the hot sun. Shinji mind didn't stop thinking about his parents, however walking and thinking with his two female companions simply drowned out the voices. There was a snoring and other sounds but it was all good. He leaned slightly back in his chair as his drink, a soft ale.

Suddenly the noises stopped and all other conversations stopped. Whisperings of half drunken patron sobering up at the sight.

"Is that Gafgarion the Dark Knight?" a patron whispered. He looked over at the armor clad warrior and sipped on his ale.

"That is Gafgarion!" he heard yelled across the bar. Everyone got up and begun to surround and gawk at him. All that affection was getting on his nervous and his shift was about to restart…he bolted for the door before Gafgarion could draw his sword. He made sure his eyes were trained on the blade as he moved but thanks to his lack of attention he bumped into a blonde haired youth…

Shinji politely bowed and offered to help him up. "Excuse me. I should have been looking."

"No it was my fault. Excuse me." Shinji got a good look at the man, the blue shirt, style of pant and hair he commented to memory. He had this abnormal feeling that their path would cross again.

The ride to Orbonne was pleasant one…they made enough gil from their sale it was divided four way, Shinji Asuka Misato and the Guild fund. Shinji used his share on both Misato and Asuka…getting them both a fine dress and jewelry, and he even brought them both Chocobos. Shinji brought himself a fine suit and flowers for his mother's grave. Misato and Asuka both complained about wearing but they realized that he doesn't ask for much. Orbonne Monastery received Shinji with kindness and joy, Misato and Asuka followed behind him as he talked to the one of the monks.

"Um…where is Lord Simon?" he nervously spat out. The monks were kind and bowed before him…

"He is in the main chapel." one of them replied.

"Thank you."

"Hey Shinji do you know this Simon guy?" Misato asked, giving his earlobe a nibble and adjusting his _tie._

_"Misato! That is near the time nor the place." Asuka said smacking her hand away. Shinji shushed them then frowned but faced the monk his smile returned instantly._

"Simon is my mother oldest friend. She used to bring me here when I was child. Can you take me to him?" She smiled and nodded for him to accompany her. They followed him through massive doors of the main chapel. Asuka and Misato stood in awe but Shinji was accustom to it. There the old monk stood beside a beautiful blonde knight with hair like rays of light an the altar knelt an even better vision of beauty and loveliness, praying. Shinji stopped the others and made his way over to Simon.

"Lord Simon." he said in a soft voice. The old monk turned and smiled.

"Young Ikari…it has been a long time." he said looking at the young man.

"Yeah it has."

"I know she will be happy to see you Shinji. I know."

"Simon?" the knight called out.

"Oh where are my manners? Shinji meet Agrias." They shook hands and the second woman walked over Simon.

"And this is Princess Ovelia." Shinji bowed a bit.

"Princess." he replied looking at the floor.

"You are quite the gentleman. Are they your attendants?" She pointed to two women looking quite bored in the corner.

"They are my friends and traveling companions. Simon could you place show the way to my mother grave?"

"Of course…Agrias Princess please excuse me." Simon walked to the door with Shinji. Suddenly three gentleman burst in, the legendary Gafgarion was among and the knight Shinji had bumped into a day ago, then some random squire. Simon paused Shinji as he went back to listen on the dialogue between the three new comers. Misato had a small bicker fest with Asuka but it didn't get above a whisper. Shinji and the blonde haired man stared at each other…Shinji was quite amazed that he could talk to the others but his eyes remained focused on him. There was a rather heated comment and a female knight hobbled in, crimson trailing behind. Simon rushed to catch before she could fall from blood lost. The trio walked over to hear what said…

"Nanten." she mumbled before collapsing not dead; exhaustion. Agrias rushed outside ready to fight…Gafgarion turned to the blonde haired knight.

"Any problems? With you Ramza?" he asked.

"I am no longer a not Knight. I am a mercenary like you." Ramza said looking at Shinji.

"Lets go." Gafgarion cried as they head outside. Shinji looked at Misato and Asuka their weapons already drawn and waiting for him. Shinji walked over the passed out knight taking her sword. The trio ran out into the fray. Already battle lines were drawn Agrias stood at the head.

"Leave now and we will spare you." she pleaded with him.

"I never thought I see the day a Holy Knight begs for her life." the knight that appeared to be the leader remarked.

"With you fool."

"Agrias there is no pleading with this ingrates. Their fates were sealed when the challenged us. Kill them all leave no survivors." Gafgarion cried as he and his squadron of mercenary rushed into battle.

"No we mustn't give then what they want." Agrias pleaded. But it fell on death ears. Shinji took his stance as the enemy soldier rushed his position. Misato ran ahead of them diving into the midst of the soldiers as Asuka snuck around to deal with the archers. Shinji ran up beside Ramza and Agrias together they battled the knights. Agrias summoned shards of ice to incase their enemies, Ramza's swordsmanship was unparalleled by their opponent. So for Shinji which wave of his sword lighting danced around from the blade shocking his opponents. Each time he was forced to defend with the blade his sword quite an eerie green glow and shield him. As Shinji finished up his opponents, he saw that Ramza was being hard pressed by his. He quickly rushed to his side as their number thinned as he look them out one by one. Ramza gave him a look that screamed _'thank you'_ before they rushed over to help Agrias with hers. When they finished; it was clear who had one the day. Those foolish attack Misato meet with the blades of her or because statuettes thanks to the power she wielded as a geomancer. Asuka sat down on top of her victims going through the pockets, taking whatever she believed had value.

Suddenly there was a scream and Agrias immediately recognized it as has…

"Princess Ovelia." She rushed inside…and after awhile she returned heavy hearted and forlorn and for a brief time spoke with Gafgarion. Shinji walked over Ramza…they stared at each for awhile.

"I am Ramza…never have I seen such at technique. Where did you learn to fight like…um…?"

"Shinji…my mother taught me."

"She must been quite the swordswoman, if your skill are even a forth of hers." Shinji thanked him for his kind words, "If you would like I can take you to meet her."

"I will take a rain check on that."


	2. Shit Shinji don't stop now

Chapter 2: Shit Shinji…don't stop now

Shinji placed incense on his mother's burial mound…it wasn't as splendid as the others but it emitted this aura of holiness and refinement. Asuka and Misato sat beside him bowing unknowingly to the mound.

"Mother these are my traveling companions Misato and Asuka…I have been living with them for quite sometime." He said bowing himself, "I hope that you will one day come to accepted them as your children."

"Shinji's mother I hope you give me your blessing and allow me and your son to start a family of our own." Asuka said looking at the mound with reverence and respect. Misato looked at her and tugged her red hair back quite hard.

"If Shinji is going to start a family with anyone it is going to me. Not some pissant who think she is a princess." Misato whispered into her ear.

"What did you say?" Asuka turned around and jumped on to Misato. The two females tussled about the burial chamber, Shinji remained focus…and prayed silently.

"I am sorry I used the sword technique you taught me to kill. I wanted to protect my new friends and Simon from harm but amiss the fighting I was distracted save someone and Simon was hurt." he prayed, "I will visited you again…this time I want be gone for so long." Shinji exited the chambers leaving Misato and Asuka to realize that he was gone and chase after him. They remained outside the Monastery for they had switched back into their regular cloth…both had little blood splatters on them. Shinji had stood in the presence of Simon and some young looking woman…she was pale skin, red eyed, and blue haired. He found this features on her interesting. He had walked in on the end of their conversation as Simon greeted him kind as ever.

"Lord Simon I was about to go." he offered up warmly.

"Shinji may I ask a favor of?" Simon said holding his side as he stood from his chair.

"Sure."  
"I would like you to escort Miss Ayanami here to the Cardinal Draclau's estate in Lionel Castle." he said giving him a pleasant look and his smile reassured Shinji of his health. Shinji was all to glad to accept the charge. Shinji owed Simon so much he could never really repay him but he thought this was a great way of trying to.

"I hope my request isn't trouble and feel free to say no." the old cleric revealed.

"Me and my companions have nothing else better to do for the moment. So helping you out would not be a problem."

"I thank you…Shinji I want you to know the Miss Ayanami is sorceress. Combined with your skills and the skills of your companion she should be a valuable help should any monsters spring up on your trip." Shinji looked at Miss Ayanami and bowed his head respectfully.

"I am Shinji Ikari…please to make your acquaintance." giving her a respectable bow.

"I am Rei Ayanami…Sorceress will suffice." she said in an monotone manner, her eyes lacked emotions he could decipher. She walked out head of him. After giving Simon one last bow he took his leave. Rei was waiting for him staring at his companions. They got into another fight this time Misato had escaped injury Asuka walked with a slight limp. Shinji explained the situation to them, Misato could care less. Asuka wasn't as accepting. The thought of a new female moving in her baka was not as acceptable. Misato found it easy to calmer her down then dissuade Shinji from this.

The group had headed to the waterfall of Zirekile, Rei had urgent business there. Shinji was deep in thought, Misato was off in her own world thinking about Shinji Jr. and Misato III and all the rough sweaty mind blowing sex that they were going to have creating them, Asuka stared no glared…a glare that could pierce flesh and with Rei's fragile frame that isn't that an odd assumption.

_'Why does Rei seem so familiar to me?' _Shinji pondered gripping the reins of his mount tighter. Rei turned to Asuka who was riding beside her. She had finally had it with the staring and hope to put a stop to.

"I can turn you into a frog you know?" Rei commented emotionlessly focusing on the road ahead.

"What was that wonder girl?" Asuka cried looking at her.

"I said that I can cause your body to warp and reconfigure into that of a frog." Shinji snapped back from his own world as did Misato. Both of glanced at each other then Rei. Misato was the first to speak up, "Why are you being mean to our guest?"

"For two reason…we aren't getting paid for dealing with her and I don't like her…I have to deal with you after my beautiful Shinji." Shinji nearly fell from his chocobo after hearing her spout that. Misato so wanted to leap from hers and bash her skull in with the hilt of her axe but she didn't want to harm Rei.

"Listen if it is money you want I can give you something when we reach Lionel Castle. As for Shinji…I do find him interesting…but that is nothing more then curious about the son of the legendary Sword Saint."

"Sword Saint?" Asuka and Misato questioned.

Shinji rode ahead a bit leaving the bickering woman to bicker. They set out for the falls two days ago, Shinji set and broke camp for the woman before the sun and broke camp in morning…he hunted and prepared food for the trio almost zombie-like. Rei's was special made by her magic and though she had wanted to talk to Shinji during those nights but she could never find him, Misato still pondered the increasing freak things she wanted to do with him in her mind they were already up to creating tenth child in the six years as husband and wife…_'Damn Orbonne Spirits is some great shit.' _Asuka stood guard outside the wonder girl's tent…she would be damned if she got her hooks into Shinji. As for Shinji, a swift cut of the sword, he found on the ground, brought the goblin to it's knees. Shinji then thrust the short sword into his throat, ending the foul creature's life. He heard clapping…

_"Good job Shinji…remember the sword is an extension of a limb."_

_"Yes ma'am."_

_"The sword is a…."_

_"An ally against evil."_

_"Evil is…"_

_"Those who disrupt happiness."_

_"Good…"_

The clapping ceased as Shinji turned around to Rei leaning against a tree. Shinji scratched the back of his head…then walked away.

_'So they are Sword Skills. He maybe be a powerful allies."_

Shinji didn't sleep well that night. He wasn't really sure what to make of Rei anymore…she was quiet and mysterious. It bothered him that a delicacy flower such as her was a sorceress. He had seen all manner of magic user in his travels with his mother and sorceress and sorcerers were the most powerful. The fact that she snuck up on him made things worst…no one snuck on him, well at least when was fighting. Shinji curled up closer to the fire and Misato in a mixture drunk haze and sleeping walking; plopped down on top of him. As if an alert had went off Asuka jumped up into the air, alert awake and forced Misato off of him then returned to her sleep. This was normal for Shinji so he slept right through this little episode. Shinji expected almost anything to take place in the city of Dorter…barfights, fires, the occasional parade to the royals and blue bloods but an all out battle in the middle of city. A band of thieves had seemed to be holding up a group of travelers. It really none of their business and Shinji had more pressing matters to tend to. So he didn't even dismount as he strolled through the city. Both he and Rei seemed to into whatever had consumed their minds, Misato and Asuka however, were antsy…extremely antsy. They had pent up energy and with no release mechanism they were forced to rely heavily on combat…most of their fighting was over anything serious but that fact alone. It wasn't until Shinji heard Ramza screaming in pain as his side was tore up slightly and Agrias' panting as she raced to his side. Shinji drew his sword and pressed forward on his chocobo, Rei remained trapped in her own world uncaring about anything else, Misato darted off behind Shinji as Asuka made mount leap to an adjacent rooftop for a better vantage point.

Ramza fought bravely, clutched the gapping gash at his side tightly. He wasn't type to give up hope so soon…he believed that a higher power favored those who do give in so easily. He fought on…the swords just kept coming however. He got rid of one two more to it's place. He smiled to himself though…he had always on some level wanted to die in this fashion…on the battlefield. He wanted to die like a Beoulve, however no one would ever know that. That wasn't thing that frightened him about dying though. For the first time in his life he found himself thinking about a family…how he wanted to settled down with a woman who was strong and loving. She would have to known her way around a sword too. His mind pushed in faceless images of him and that ideal woman being married and then on their first night as husband and wife, their kids, then their kid's kids. He pushed one sword as he caught the other with his free hand. A quick slash to the abdomen ended his first opponent and jab just underneath the throat end the second. His next opponents came with booms…or bolts of lighting that struck him hard. They came straight from two wizards hands and tossed him around the ground. The another volley came at him tearing the sky apart, he knew that in his current state those blast would kill him but somehow some way he made it to his feet. _'If I am to die then let it be on my feet not of my knees.' _the sense of warrior's pride rung out in his head. His eye trailed the blast, only closing his eyes before they struck him. His eyes jerked open when the last sensations he felt were a warm body colliding with his and his back feel the rough impact of the ground instead sheering electrical current. He looked around to find a sea of blonde hair and two blue eyes staring into his. This simple action spoke volumes in this short time. She held him closer…

"If I am to become a crystal then left me become one in your arms." Agrias whispered in his ear…trying to drown out the crackling of the wizard's casting their spells. They closed their eyes and their lips were drawn to each others. They touched and they expected to here the rush of crackling lighting … that was replaced by the screams of death as Shinji's sword cleaved it's way into a lung then a heart. Both opened their eyes and broke apart neither expected the warm face of Shinji. They were honestly a bit shocked to see that he had come to their rescue, but somewhere deep inside he had a feeling that they were destined to fight on the same side. Shinji treated the burn wounds with his magic, slightly out of practice he was unsure of the effects.

"Cure!" he yelled as a glistening white glow consumed them both…helping their broken flesh. Ramza and Agrias could feel their strength returning. Suddenly two arrows ran the sky for Shinji's head but a ruffle of yellow feathers got in the way… "Lord of Dragon here my pleas. Bahmaut." Suddenly the city was engulfed in flames as the king of all great dragons appeared… Shinji looked around as the city all the remaining enemies writhe an agony. He looked over at the caster. Rei rode proudly in her mount looking straight that the city…Misato strolled over covered in a mixture of blood dust. Asuka strolled up still attached to her chocobo followed by Gafgarion. Shinji noticed an usually lump on her mount. A thief barely alive, she ran to Shinji.

Ramza emerged from the tent first then Gafgarion and Agrias. Shinji was the last to emerge. He and Shinji looked at the other before walking toward a clearing in the woods. Araguay Woods had some of the largest trees and were able to easily to hide monsters. The duo had come across a small brigade of goblins assaulting a chocobo. Ramza hated goblins and he wanted to inflict some serious damage on them. Shinji and him took to it. They come against exactly six goblins. And six were the number of corpses lay before them, bleeding. Ramza sat down and wiped his sword of some moss.

"Shinji…I been meaning to ask were you once a noble?"

"That is an odd question to ask."

"I was thinking but it…you seemed to have known how to conduct yourself in the presence of the princess, then when we were talking you and Agrias had the same composure."

"Is that so? I didn't notice." he said trying to change the subject subtle.

"Yeah it was kind of scary."

"Oh…my family has held before within the imperial courts of Kyoto."

"I see you aren't from Ivalice…"

"No I am from the imperial capital. My mother was an imperial knight for the emperor. And because an affair within the court she was exiled to Ivalice."

"I see…so you lost your rank? What about your father?"

"I don't wish to talk about him."

"Not a great man eh. I was just curious. You cared yourself in such a manner that I had to ask."

"How else should an Imperial Knight act?"

"You are an Imperial Knight but why are you here? The rumors say that they are blood thirsty warriors that only leave the palace to kill and conquer but you seem quite the opposite."

"They are…but I had my mother as a teacher. Her words were 'never forget the sword is only an object with no purpose other than to kill. But when combined with a hand of righteous person it is the instrument that can expel all evil from world. Or with the hand of the wicked it will cause great suffering.' My father allowed the court to be overrun with evil and the people suffer…I am but one knight against an army of knights. It was a matter of time before my hand become soiled in the blood of the defenseless." He said looking at the trees.

"I am too left my family's glories from fear of harming the defenseless but I think I do more harm by running instead of stopping it. Shinji there is an evil rising in the land…it is something inside me saying that this is so. I will need your help to stop it. Have no right to involve you in the troubles of my land when yours is already in peril."


End file.
